1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a character generator, and more particularly to a device for generating signals for indicating characters in a display using for instance a cathode ray tube, light emitting diodes or electric lamps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is already known that a read-only memory, a monoscope tube and a vidicon can be used as a character generator in a display using character displaying means such as a cathode ray tube, light emitting diodes or electric lamps. However, these character generators of conventional type have drawbacks as described hereinbelow. The read-only memory which is in the form of an integrated circuit and the monoscope tube are disadvantageous in that the kind and form of the characters displayed cannot be easily changed since the kind and form of the characters handled thereby are particularly predetermined when they are manufactured. Further, since the monoscope is a kind of cathode ray tube, it has a large size and needs a high voltage for operation. The vidicon which takes an image of a photographic film bearing characters to be displayed is advantageous in that the kind and form of the characters can easily be changed by changing the film, but is disadvantageous in that it has a large size and needs a high voltage for operation since it is also a kind of cathode ray tube.